deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick vs Kylo Ren
Description While not the most powerful villains ever created, each has gone on to make a name for himself. Interlude Wiz: Over the years, we have had many iconic villains to fear and respect. Boomstick: But some of these guys just don't live up to the name, like Roman Torchwick, the witty gambler and helper of Cinder Fall Wiz: And Kylo Ren, Darth Vader's grandson. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Roman Torchwick Wiz: The world of Remnant is full of monsters threatening civilization, only being held at bay by the Huntsmen and Huntresses. However, they're not the only threats to mankind. Boomstick: Yup, because there are plenty of people who...well, just plain suck and like to cause problems. ' Wiz: One such person is Roman Torchwick, one of the most notorious criminals in the kingdom of Vale. '''Boomstick: Yeah, this man is pretty good at keeping his cronies in line. Unfortunately for him, they're just plain terrible at getting anything done. ' Wiz: Well, if you want something done right, you have to get it done yourself. And this is something that Roman can relate to. And he's not afraid to get his hands dirty. '''Boomstick: Not that it means much, when you look at his stupid choice of weapon. Wiz: Well, it does have some practicality. How many people would expect to use a technologically advanced cane in battle? Boomstick: Hmm, okay, I can level with you a bit here. Wiz: Roman carries a weapon called the Melodic Cudgel, which includes and cannon and a grappling hook. Boomstick: His shots aren't to be taken lightly either, as they can knock a grown human several feet into the air. Wiz: He'll often use the grappling hook to pull a target closer to him so he can score some quick hits in to gain an early advantage. Boomstick: And if he needs to, he can just use it to whop a person very hard on their bodies. That's something I learned the hard way from Grampy Boomstick. Wiz: Why do I think you had those beatings coming? Boomstick: Watch it, Wiz. I still have his cane with me so I can deal with smart mouths like you. I still haven't forgotten about your mechanical arm glitching, as you put it. Wiz: You're still going on about that? Why am I not surprised? Boomstick: Anyway, Roman is a nefarious mastermind, managing to steal most of the Dust in Vale and carrying out quite a few of Cinder Fall's plans with varying degrees of success. Until a certain red head introduced herself to him and got into a bad habit of kicking his ass. Then her friends joined in the party, and things all went downhill from there. Wiz: Alas, when you're an evil mastermind, there's always going to a meddlesome interloper or two. But Roman did at least make them work toward their victories. He's fought evenly with Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna, held his own against Ruby Rose on a consistent basis, and was able to challenge all of Team RWBY using a stolen mech suit. Boomstick: Not that any of those ever helped him in the end. He's constantly underestimating his opponents, making it easy for them to take him out. Not to mention, he's pretty overconfident, thinking he was important enough not to get himself eaten. Wiz: Well, at least before his untimely death, he always showed that he was a menace to the kingdom of Vale. Boomstick: Oh, give me a break. Roman: You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history! As for me, I'll do what I do best; lie, steal, cheat, and survive! A large Griffon suddenly swallows Roman. Wiz: Feel better? Ruby pushes the Griffin into the airship she's on, causing an explosion. Boomstick: Hell yeah. Kylo Ren Wiz: A long time ago, in a galaxy far away, there was a prophecy made that a chosen one would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Enter Anakin Skywalker, a highly accomplished Jedi who achieved balance first by betraying the Jedi Order and becoming Darth Vader. It wasn't until he discovered the existence of his son Luke and chose to save him from his master Emperor Palpatine. Thus, the Sith were destroyed and balance came at last. Boomstick: But then Disney came along and said, "Screw this! Darkness returns!" So they placed Star Wars into their iron grip and created the Force Awakens. Thirty years after the fall of the Sith, the First Order came into power, made up of the remnants of the long defeated Empire. And these guys were everything the Empire wasn't. They had better ships, better weapons, and even better soldiers. Seriously, these new stromtroopers were beast. Wiz: All the First Order needed now was a highly trained Force wielder to lead the charge. And now, we turn our attention to Kylo Ren. Boomstick: A whiny little masked emo guy who tries to make himself look cool by cosplaying as his own grampy. Wiz: But there's a lot more to Kylo than that. Born under the name Ben Solo, Kylo Ren is the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, the latter of whom is Luke Skywalker's brother and Darth Vader's daughter. And as we all know, the Skywalker family is incredibly strong in the Force. Boomstick: Well, when he isn't throwing tantrums, Kylo does a good job trying to fill the big shoes left behind by his grandfather. Not long after turning to the dark side and giving himself over to Snoke, the First Order's supreme leader, Ren formed the Knights of Ren and slaughtered the next generation of Jedi. How did he do it? With a new lightsaber never before seen by Star Wars fans. Wiz: Ren carries a crossguard lightsaber, which is actually an ancient design from the time of the Old Republic. Unlike the standard lightsaber, Ren's is also designed to allow two small blades to come out of the hilt, giving it the appearance of an actual sword. Boomstick: Ren's saber skills seem a little undisciplined, but a fancy laser sword isn't all he has going for him. Like Wiz said, being a descendant of Darth Vader, he's pretty strong in the Force. He can freeze a blaster shot with ease, frozen a person in place, and use the Force to make someone faint. Wiz: While he's far from his grandfather's level of power, Kylo refuses to let anything stand in his way. He's led several campaigns to crush the enemy Resistance and discover the location of Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. Boomstick: He's also tough enough to survive a shot from Chewbacca's bowcaster, which has enough power to send an armored strormtrooper flying, and he once went undercover to see the inner workings of Starkiller Base as Matt the radar technician. He even killed his father Han Solo in order to prove his loyalty to his master. Boomstick: A moment of silence for the worlds most beloved scruffy nerf herder. One silent pause later... Wiz: Now that we have dedicated our respects, we now have to come back to our analysis. And it's here we've reached our next segment. Kylo Ren's shortcomings. Boomstick: And boy does this guy have a lot of them. His blade work leaves a lot to be desired, as his attacks are pretty wild and sloppy. He hasn't been shown integrating Force attacks into his fighting style, and he didn't know Han was on Starkiller Base until he called his name. Seriously, how could he not sense him there? He was in the company of his old Wookie friend, the girl he was looking for and Finn, the stormtrooper who betrayed the First Order. Not to mention he got his ass handed to him pretty hard by Rey, who had no proper training at all. Wiz: Well he can't be judged too harshly in that particular instance. After all, killing his father seems to have diminished his power, but not his overall style. He may not be Darth Vader, but Kylo Ren is determined to finish what he started. Boomstick: When he's not doing this anyway. Kylo discovers that Rey has escaped from her restrained chair. In a fit of rage, he brings out his lightsaber and starts slashing at the wall. Outside the room, two stormtroopers are proceeding down the hall, but go back they way they came when they hear Kylo raging. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Roman Torchwick is overseeing weapons being transported onto the train in his underground hideout. When he reaches the train's caboose, he suddenly hears a humming sound behind him. Members of the White Fang cry out as they are suddenly cut down by Kylo Ren, his lightsaber activated in his hand. Kylo: A fine hideout you have here, and a most impressive arsenal your company has. Roman: Glad to see you approve. Have you come to join us? You have some impressive skills. We could use someone with your talents. Kylo: I'm afraid I'm only here to take your armory for my master. If you stand aside, this won't end badly for you. Roman points his cane at Kylo threateningly. Roman: Somehow, I knew you were going to say that. Shame, I really was starting to like you. FIGHT! Kylo lunges at Roman with blinding speed, with the criminal only just ducking under his blade in time. Kylo attempts to swing down with his lightsaber, but Roman catches his wrist and kicks him in the chest. Before Kylo has time to recover, Roman whacks Ren's masked face before following up with a shot from his cane. However, Ren evades and swings his lightsaber aggressively at Roman, who keeps backing up, giving the dark lord more ground to work with. Kylo once more swings downward with his lightsaber, but Roman rolls out of the way. When he rises to his feet, he shoots at Ren's side, temporarily stunning him. Roman does not let up, firing shot after at Kylo, forcing him to use his lightsaber more defensively. Roman: You my friend, must be one of the biggest fish in the barrel. You know what that means? It means that you're an easy target. Roman shoots at Kylo again, but suddenly, Kylo has changed tactics. Instead of trying to evade the shot, he raises his free hand, and the roman's shot freezes in the air. Roman is shocked, but aims at Kylo again. But before his finger can reach the trigger, his arm suddenly refuses to move. Kylo: Now it's your turn, fool. Prepare to experience the power of the Force. Kylo pushes outward with his hand, sending Roman's shot right back at him. Roman is blasted off his feet and sent sprawling into the ground. He gets back up and stares down at Kylo. Roman: Darn, this suit's definitely seen better days. Roman glances behind him and sees an unloaded Atlesian Paladin standing in beside him. Just as Kylo closes the distance, Roman is inside and activating its systems. Kylo: Your little toy is not going to save. Roman: I beg to differ. Roman fires a volley of missiles at Kylo, who evades one missile after the other while continuing to advance on Roman's position. Knowing his opponent is getting closer, Roman slams down hard on the ground, causing the ground to quake and disrupt Kylo's footing. Thinking he now has the advantage, Roman points the other arm at Kylo and shoots a laser blast at him. Kylo sees the attack coming, though and freezes it in place. Kylo: If my grandfather could see me now. Kylo sends the laser shot back at Roman, who is already jumping out of the cockpit. Not a moment too soon, either, as the Paladin short circuits and explodes, with the force of the explosion throwing him forward. When he looks up, Ren has closed the gap at last. Kylo: Now, we finish this. Roman: Finally, it's about time we agreed on something. Kylo stares back at him puzzled, giving Roman enough time fire the grappling hook of his cane at Kylo's ankle. Before Ren can make a move, he's tripped up at the foot and thrown onto his back. Roman now gets up and points the barrel of his cane down at Kylo's face. Roman: And here, my friend, is where we part ways. Suddenly, Roman hears Kylo's lightsaber activate behind him. He turns around just in time to see the weapon sail straight for him before sinking into his chest. Kylo Ren rises and pulls his lightsaber out of Roman's body as it falls to the ground, lifeless. KO! The First Order arrives and starts loading up all the stolen Atlas tech while Kylo Ren contacts Supreme Leader Snoke, holding his lightsaber in one hand, and Roman's hat in the other. Results Boomstick: Well, that was certainly full of Forced irony. Wiz: Roman might be a slightly better strategist than Kylo, but Ren's power in the Force was far more than he could handle. Boomstick: Yeah, he might have smarts, but he's also usually had help from people in the White Fang to keep him from going out too soon. And even then, they haven't exactly been useful to him. Wiz: To be fair, he was going up against some of the best Huntresses in the making Beacon had to offer, but fighting them just couldn't prepare Roman for what he was going up against. Boomstick: Having a lightsaber does tend to give you an edge, especially when you can deflect shots fired at you. But when you think about, young Benny Solo didn't need to put the effort into that. All he needed to do was just freeze Roman's shots and then he could let his sweetheart do the rest. Wiz: At the end of the day, it didn't matter much that Kylo's training wasn't complete. He still had more things to work with than Roman. Torchwick's best and only chance was to subdue Kylo from a distance, but there was hardly any chance of that coming to fruition. And it's also obvious that up close, Ren definitely dominates. Boomstick: And even if Roman managed to hit him, one shot won't put him down. I mean, this guy was able to fight both Finn and Rey after getting shot by Chewbacca's bowcaster. And have you seen how much power that weapon has? Han Solo borrows Chewbacca's bowcaster and blasts two stormtroopers with it. Han Solo: I like this thing. Boomstick: Yeah, if he can survive a hit from that thing, he can survive anything Roman throws at him. Sure, Roman's chances for winning might have been better inside the Paladin, but the ones he had stolen were only in the prototype phase, so it was easier to bring it down eventually. The more advanced models have served much better against Ren. Wiz: But even then, there's no guarantee it would save Roman, as none of the enemies he's faced were armed with a lightsaber. All it would take is one swing, and then it would become more vulnerable. And once Roman was out of tricks, he would be brought down by Kylo in short order. Boomstick: It just took one strong poke to clue Roman in to the face that he was screwed. Wiz: The winner is Kylo Ren. Polls Who do you think will win? Roman Torchwick Kylo Ren Who do you want to win? Roman Torchwick Kylo Ren Who has the better antagonist? Star Wars RWBY Category:Neutron67 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles